La pelea
by kaixkasu
Summary: Kageyama anda con un humor peor que el de siempre y Hinata no entiende la razón, lo único que sabe es que definitivamente no es su culpa. (KAGEHINA)
1. Primera pelea

Ese día Hinata y Kageyama se tuvieron que quedar hasta después de la práctica ordenando y cerrando el gimnasio. Hinata tan idiota como siempre gritaba, chillaba y refunfuñaba a viva voz lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza, bueno, no todo porque quería gritarle especialmente a Kageyama que se habían quedado por su culpa, que él estaba cansado y se quería ir a su casa, que Natsu lo estaba esperando y muchas cosas más, pero para evitar conflicto solo reclamaba a regañadientes una que otra pesadez de lo molesto que era ordenar las cosas.

Era verdad, Kageyama estaba cabreado, el sabía que Hinata no era la razón (no lo era del todo) si no que era más bien algo con el mismo, era un malestar que nació en la mañana alredor de la boca del estomago y lo descomponia de tal manera que cuando Hinata lo insultó de forma tan sutil como un "Bakageyama" reaccionó como el fuego en donde para este inciendo bastó una chispa y la chispa tenía nombre y apellido siendo nadie más y nadie menos que Hinata Shouyo.

Para cuando Hinata insultó a Kageyama estaba a metros de distancia, pero eso no fue impedimento para que el azabache se le acercara a paso rápido de forma fiera y desafiante a la esquina del gimnasio en donde Hinata se encontraba recogiendo las últimas pelotas que le faltaban. El más bajo no tenía idea porque el Kageyama estaba tan enojado, pero él, Hinata, no sería quien se doblegaría ante ese azabache de forma tan fácil. Kageyama le gritó un par de insultos de forma fuerte y severa , no obstante Hinata los devolvió e intentó hacerlo de la misma forma y el doble, aunque ésta no fuera una competencia de quien insultaba más feo al otro Kageyama de indigno por el comportamiento de la carnada de Karasuno ¿Cómo era posible de que un mono como Hinata no se asustara y se volviera sumiso ante su tono de voz? Antes solía temblar de miedo, pero pareciera que eso ya no servía con Hinata ahora. Lo peor de la situación para Kageyama era que su malestar aumentaba y eso lo hacia enojar, pero algo que lo encabronaba más era el hecho de que la presencia del enano que estaba frente de él comenzaba a desbordarse a tal punto que se comenzaba a sentir consumido por ella. Kageyama a veces solía ser impulsivo en algunas ocasiones, mas no se caracterizaba por ello propiamente tal, pero ahora en este caso en particular sin previo aviso se vió sujetando el cuello de la polera blanca del más bajo con una expresión tan desafiante que a cualquiera le daría horror de tan solo pensar que era dedicada para sí, pero claro Hinata hoy estaba con el chip de que no quería doblegarse por nada ante aquel rey que se notaba a leguas que quería intimidarlo, sino que más el pequeño camarón le quiso devolver la mirada de forma intensa de una manera similar a como lo hacía el azabache. La vez anterior habían llegado a los golpes y se hubiesen golpeado mucho más de no ser que Yachi corrió por alguien (Tanaka) para que los separaran ya que ninguno de los dos tomó en cuenta los gritos de la chica que servía de testigo; Pero ahora ella no estaba ahí, ahora no era así, eso fue lo pensó hinata un segundo dubitativo al ver como Kageyama lo comenzaba a asesinar con la mirada, no obstante el no sabía el porqué del enojo del armador por ende ¿Por qué debería retroceder si el no había hecho nada malo? Kageyama gruño y frunció aún más el entrecejo dando un paso más sobre Hinata quien instintivamente intento retroceder pero se encontró con la pared y un tirón a su polera por parte del otro, en ese preciso momento Hinata podría decir que el agarre de Kageyama era tan fuerte que casi lo levantaba del piso si aplicara más fuerza. Mientras pensamientos como esos rondaban la cabeza del metro sesenta y dos Kageyama se acerco su rostro al ajeno, Hinata por primera sintió miedo y cedió un poco cerrando los ojos con recelo, más un segundo después se arrepintió completamente de hacerlo y los abrió de tal forma que parecían platos al momento de sentir los labios de Kageyama presionando los suyos. Era un beso casto, apenas un rose, que tan rápido como surgió se evaporó en la nada, pero fue tan efectivo como para dejar un Hinata descolocado, rojo y desconcertado. Kageyama se sonrojo un poco y luego soltó a Hinata retrocediendo un par de pasos, la incomodidad en su estomago ahora era mayor y era insoportable casi o tan comparable como sostenerle la mirada al bajo por más de tres segundos. De ahí en adelante sólo fue silencio un prolongado e incomodo silencio, en donde Hinata quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras, se habían esfumado, habían desaparecido, pero para su suerte Kageyama habló primero.

- _No comentes esto._

Hinata ante eso guardo silencio y de hecho continuó haciendo las cosas que antes realizaba previamente a ser interrumpido, particularmente le faltaba poco así que se apresuró y se fue sin decir una palabra, pero para cuando estaba en la puerta del gimnasio se armó de valor para poder hablar al fin.

- _Me darás muchos pases mañana, ¡Nos vemos Kageyama!_

Sentenció y salió corriendo de ahí con todas sus fuerzas. Kageyama alzo una mano y se cubrió el rostro con ella. Hinata no entendía lo segador que podía ser. Al fin le había ganado en algo a Kageyama y no pudo verlo porque salió corriendo, pero lo que al azabache respecta, estaba tan sonrojado que quería que la tierra lo tragase en ese mismo instante.


	2. Segunda pelea

Kageyama ese día se levanto con más pereza que la normal, le costó demasiado ir al baño y lavarse la cara, la razón, no quería salir de su casa ese día sin embargo lo único que lo motivaba para ese entonces eran las practicas, así que desecho todo su malestar y comenzó a hacer las cosas sin antes dejar de recordar el motivo por el cual se sentía de esa manera, ayer había besado a Hinata y no tenía mayores explicaciones que darle al bajito, pero el asunto era bastante simple, la mañana del día anterior amaneció con un extraño sentimiento que lo abrumó por completo uno que pensó que sería mejor aclarar antes de que lo consumiera, porque así era el un idiota de mente simple, pero ahora que lo podía pensar mejor, quizá para un idiota de mente simple como él, no fue la mejor resolución, porque por el contrario, ahora había sido consumido por completo, no había nada que comprobar, ni pensar, al menos eso podía ser un alivio, pero no sabía que le diría al pelinaranja el día de hoy cuando lo viera, se molestó por eso.

-_Estúpido Hinata_ - Masculló.

Hinata estornudó y fuerte antes de salir de casa ¿Se iba a resfriar? No, seguramente no era eso, sólo fue casual, no obstante aún hacia un poco de frío por las mañanas, pero nada que un lindo viaje en bicicleta no pueda arreglar, lo malo era que tenía 30 minutos, o sea todo un recorrido para pensar y pensar eso que precisamente no lo dejó dormir en toda la noche. Si bien Hinata era un chico más bien extrovertido y a veces un poco tímido llegó a la conclusión que ni el se había planteado, sino la que fue planteada por el mismo Kageyama ayer, casi como un mandato del rey que el cumpliría, a duras penas, pero lo haría para así ahorrarse más problemas de los que ya podía tener en el lío de pensamientos que tenía sobre Kageyama en su cabeza -"_No comentes esto_"- era precisamente lo que haría, tomaría toda la situación y la igualaría a nada, el sabía que quizá no era lo correcto, pero ¿Qué pasaba si le desobedecía al rey y si por eso nunca más le hablaba o peor, nunca más harían ese super pase rápido? No, no podía arriesgarse, perdía demasiado. Hinata podría parecer idiota, pero bajo ese rostro infantil e inocente lo lo era del todo, era inteligente, él si sabía lo que pasaba, bueno, CASI todo, a Kageyama por ejemplo, no podía aún muy bien.

-¡_Que friooo!_ - Exclamó Tanaka al entrar al gimnasio. La puerta estaba abierta, así que penso que Kageyama y Hinata ya habían llegado antes que él, sorpresa, no era así, ese par de imbéciles habían dejado la puerta abierta, pues bien, el sabía que no lo habian hecho adrede, pero de todas formas, tenían, ¡No! debían ser penalizados y Tanaka-senpai les mostraría lo que les pasará por ser unos irresponsables -_ Ryuunosuke eres taan genial_ - murmuró para sí. Que lastima lo escucharon, pero era Hinata así que en efecto puso su cara de regaño o mejor dicho su cara de senpai y se acercó a la carnada, Hinata se encogió de hombros, por no decir que se aterró ante esa expresión, pero justo detrás de él entró Kageyama e inmediatamente cambio la expresión a una de nada, pero Kageyama lo logró ver ¿Cómo si fuera posible que se asustara con Tanaka-san y no con él ¡Qué basura era esa!?

-_Buenas..._ - Saludó a ambos, pero solo recibió la respuesta del monje porque de hecho Hinata lo había ignorado olímpicamente y se había ido a cambiar la ropa, para comenzar a entrenar más rápido. Kageyama frunció el ceño, se podría decir que eso le molestó muchísimo, se le notaba en la cara y por eso Tanaka soltó una risita haciendo que el armador sólo le dedicara una mirada y lo ignorara para él ir a sacar la red y armarla con ayuda del de segundo año.

Para cuando Hinata volvió ya habían llegado Nishinoya, Asahi y Suga. Entró lleno de energía y fue directo donde Kageyama que estaba sentado en el piso abrochando sus cordones (como por doceava vez, sin razón)

-_Kageyama hoy me harás muuuuchos pases ¿verdad?_ - Exclamó entusiasta el pequeño, pero mirando fijamente los ojos del azabache quien le quito la mirada bruscamente y chasqueando la lengua sonoramente.

-_Kageyama... Ayer dijimos que harías todos los pases que yo quisiera, ¿Lo harás verdad?_ - Ante eso el moreno giró lentamente la cabeza y miro al pelinaranja que aun lo miraba intensamente en busca de su respuesta

-_Si._ - Fue breve, pero fue lo suficiente para que Nishinoya rompiera en un grito a la mitad del gimnasio que aturdió a todos.

_-WAAAAH SHOUYOU! ¿COMO LOGRASTE ENTRENAR A KAGEYAMA?! _

_-No... n-no fue nada especial..._ - Murmuró la carnada, entre apenado, entre elogiado, no podría describirlo.

Esa mañana todos practicaron, especialmente Hinata quien tenía increíblemente una energía desbordante ese día, estaba radiante, así fue como lo describió Nishinoya a lo cual el resto de sus compañeros asintieron afirmando su postura. Kageyama podría decir mejor que nadie era "radiante" y que por culpa de eso ayer lo había segado, pero no podía, lo que el azabache tampoco entendía era como Hinata le lanzó tantas indirectas descaradas vistas desde su perspectiva y palabras sin sentido vistas para otros, pero es que ¡No entendía! A conclusión de ello se decidió por ignorarlo todo el día aunque inevitablemente tendrían que practicar al final del día e incluso tendría que darle en el gusto al bajito aunque no sabía muy bien porque le hacia caso.

Y de hecho el día fue exactamente como lo había trazado en su mente excepto por una cosa, terminando la practica Tanaka los reprendió, pero en fin era toda su culpa Hinata no tenía anda que ver o eso hubiese querido decir cuando el pelinaranja dijo que estaba bien que le pasara las llaves a él que había sido Kageyama el que olvidó cerrar que esta vez no pasaría y que pagarían penitencia de nuevo.

-_Estúpido Hinata..._ - Gruñó mientras terminaba de ordenar la red para llevarla a la bodega, pero Hinata lo escuchó. Había algo raro ahí Hinata había estado callado casi como si estuviera planeando algo, pero nada. Hasta que ese comentario en esta oportunidad desató el fuego, pero esta vez en Hinata.

_-¡Tú cállate! estúpido, imbécil, idiota, bakageyama! Es toda tu culpa de que estemos aquí y tu culpa de que no hubise podido dormir nada en la noche y es tu culpa haberme besado ayer por la tarde, todo es tu culpa idiota!_ - Gritó Hinata, un ahogado y casi enojado Hinata quien estaba rojo, ahí estaba la vergüenza de ayer, lo que Kageyama no había visto porque había salido corriendo y el tampoco se dió cuenta ni como ni cuando los colores se le subieron a la cara, el también se había sonrrojado ante lo que Hinata tan enojado le había escupido y no pudo responderle nada, de hecho existió un silencio incómodo.

-Esto no es nada más que tu culpa, si hubieses querido hoy no te hubieras quedado - rebatió frío y apático de vuelta. Hinata se enfadó más y se acercó al más alto y con ese impulso lo empujo con ambas manos con tanta fuerza que el azabache casi pierde el equilibrio y cae de no ser por esas dos mismas manos que lo sujetaron del cuello de su polera y lo jalaron hacia delante topándose de golpe con los labios de Hinata que se presionaron contra los suyos. Fue el colmo de todos. Afirmó de forma nada delicada la cintura del más bajo y subió una mano a su mentón, mientras lo miraba de forma fiera casi enojada y demandante, en otras palabras, lo obligó a abrir la boca y el pelinaranja accedió. Se besaron, así sin experiencia, de forma tosca, descordinada, rebosantes de energía hasta quedar sin aliento y volvían a hacerlo, de vez en cuando la carnada soltaba pequeños quejiditos y el armador gruñía y así siguieron hasta no darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasó, se separaron casi agitados y con hormiguitas en los labios mirándose fijamente sin separarse o soltarse mutuamente.

-_No comentes esto con nadie_ -Murmuró el pelinegro.

_-Mañana me darás los mejores pases ¿Verdad?_ - Exclamó el pelinaranja.

_**Hola**__, bueno segunda parte y super rápido, es que así soy yo (La eficiencia misma hahha) el asunto es que lo siento el capitulo pasado no sabía como usar correctamente FanF y bueno no supe como poner esta cosita al final y blablabla, el asunto que que, no pensé que tendría muchas visitas :B y parece que me equivoqué (lel) peroesoessuperbueno, gracias! ahora pondré lo que no pude ayer:_ _En el capitulo 1 hay spoiler del manga ch82 hehe se que ya ni vale pero bue, la intención es lo que vale! _ _En fin ahora sí me despido bien y no sé si hacer más partes, dependen de que si gusta o no esta, todo es relativo, todo lo es! _ _AHHHH! Haikyuu! pertenece a __**Furadate Haruichi. 3**_


	3. Tercera pelea

"_**Mañana me darás los mejores pases ¿Verdad?**_" Kageyama se preguntaba que tanto podía durar ese "mañana" para Hinata, o sea llevaba cerca de 3 días levantando TODAS las pelotas que Hinata quería, pero absolutamente todas las que el pelinaranja quería ¿Era realmente valido ese mañana que Hinata hacía valer todos los días? No, sinceramente no lo era, Kageyama lo sabía de sobra pero simplemente no podía dejar de levantar el balón porque sentía que las palabras de Hinata después de aquel "incidente" sonaban distinto, como si tuvieran doble fondo y seguramente no, no se equivocaba, ya que él lo había detectado de inmediato, sonaban a amenaza de que "Si me dices que no le diré a todos bakayama!" e incluso escuchaba esa frase en su cabeza con la voz de Hinata, ¡Bleh! Ese enano si que era una molestia hasta en sus pensamientos, no obstante en su cabeza Hinata Shouyou se veía de muchas maneras aparte de irritante y había una en particular que ni el mismo pelinaranja sabía que tenía y esa era "Deseable" ¿Deseable? sí, deseable Kageyama deseaba en algunas ocasiones a Hinata, pero de muchos modos, muchos posibles entre ellos habían dos extremos, un extremo era que lo deseaba para que rematase sus pases ya que esa carnada era el único que podía hacerlo tan excelente y perfecto, y bueno el otro extremo era básicamente abajo de él pidiendo "otras cosas" ... Gracias a eso Tobio se dio cuenta de que su imaginación no era tan reducida como pensaba y de hecho esos pensamiento se volvían un poco recurrentes en él luego de comprobar que ese malestar que tenía en el estomago no era nada más y nada menos que ese deseo por Hinata, no era amor, hay que aclarar no,no,no, claro que no lo era, Kageyama nunca estaría enamorado de alguien como ese descontrolado mono, sólo era algo así como deseo y uno bastante fuerte, uno que lo hacia enrojecer con apenas un rose de labios, pero no era amor, eso el azabache lo podía firmar de seguro. Kageyama frunció los labios mientras caminaba por el pasillo en tanto pesaba esas cosas y mil más.

-_KAAAAAGGEEEEYYAAAAMMMAAAAA!_ - Se escuchó un grito que rápidamente, si es que no fue fugazmente llegó a la espalda del mencionado cn golpe de un cabezazo y todo el amor del mundo incluido, y además no podía ser nadie más y nadie menos que él pensado. Sinceramente el azabache estaba cansado de tanto pensar y ver a Hinata, pero era tan inevitable que hasta se podía decir que estaba bastante bien con eso.

-_ ¡¿Qué te pasa, tonto?!_ -Gruñó el mencionado que ahora era mirado por todos los demás estudiantes que lo rodeaban mientras Hinata se retorcía en su esplanda y luego corría a pararse en frente de él alzando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo correctamente al rostro.

-_¿Seguirás dándome pases hoy?_ - Sonrió al más alto de manera encandilante, según la opinión de Kageyama, que estaba demás decir que era "Única"

- _Estaba pensado y ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? -_ ¡Kageyama cállate! Gritó una voz en su cabeza. Sinceramente sus palabras y sus pensamientos no cordinaban ¿Cómo podía sonar tan apático y pensar tantas rosadeces?

-Ah, está bien no importa, supongo que el tiempo ya expiró, pensaba que podía sacar provecho de esto, aunque nunca creí que me dejarías, bueno... ehhm... ¿Nos vemos luego? - retrocedió un paso sutil.

- Si - Respondió fijo pero bueno, ni valía haber respondido porque su carnada ya había desaparecido entre los estudiantes de Karasuno, después todo tocarían el timbre de la última clase pronto así que le resto importancia a todo y retomó el camino a su aula de clases.

El último bloque pasaba rapidísimo, la razón era que simplemente lo durmió casi entero. Hinata no era de historia, simplemente no podía mantener ambos ojos abiertos en esa clase, era una tortura. Aunque más que dormir en clases, pensó, y pensó en sus palabras, muy bien medidas que había dicho a Kageyama -"Supongo que el tiempo expiró"- murmuró para sí. No podía haber disfrutado un poco más la condescendencia del azabache, ubiese deseado que fuera un poquito más se divertía mucho más de normal y estaba seguro que el azabache igual, era imposible que no lo hiciera porque para él no existía razón o fundamentos por los cuales Kageyama le hiciese caso, aunque tampoco era "caso" realmente porque gracias a eso le gritaba más y lo corregía más de hecho se podía decir que la tensión y las peleas entre ellos dos estaban al límite -"peleamos mucho más supongo"- volvió a hablar entre dormido entre despierto entendiendo o mejor dicho suponiendo que Kageyama no lo hacia de buenas ganas después de todo... ¿Entonces lo hacía por él? No, eso era imposible, pero... ¿Lo era del todo? Lo había besado, Kageyama lo había besado -"me besó"- gruñó dormido suavemente y retomó el pensamiento, inclusive el lo había besado el otro día y gracias a eso terminaron dándose más que un rose en los labios, fueron besos y muy apasionados. Hinata los recordó y su cara se puso muy roja despertando y esfumandosele el sueño, cualquiera que podría tener. Levantó la mano y pidió permiso para ir al baño, dijo que le dolía la cabeza que quizá tenía fiebre y el profesor accedió inmediatamente al ver su rostro prendido e incluso le sugirió ir a la enfermería a lo cual Hinata asintió y salio del salón.

Caminó a paso pesado por el pasillo cuando tocaron el timbre, pero por desgracia o suerte quizá como lo planeó, no llegó a clases ¡Qué pena! pensó, se quedaría por el patio o dormiría en la terraza y de hecho eso hizo, pero al cabo de un rato le dieron ganas de ir al baño así que bajo lento y más lento los escalones hasta llegar ahí. Primero se lavo el rostro, pero para cuando se alzó con la cara mojada no era ni nada más y nadie menos que Hinata saliendo del baño, el cual se le quedo mirando con una cara extraña como si tuviera algo en el rostro o algo.

Pero lo que pensó Kageyama estaba muy lejos de la realidad Hinata entendió algo al ver al azabache "-No comentes esto con nadie-" ¡Era la clave! Era el porque no se le había negado en ningún momento, la razón era porque había guardado silencio de su pequeño secreto. Hinata se sintió un poco mareado de hecho al pensar tanto, quizá le había dado fiebre o algo por el estilo así que por eso puso esa cara de bicho raro.

-¿_Tengo algo en la cara?_ - Escupió el armador al ver como el otro le mantenía la vista fija por unos segundos lo cual de hecho lo incomodó bastante, pero no se le notaba que era algo distinto.

_-Estaba pensando que tus pases no son realmente buenos Kageyama, quizá deberías pedirle a otro que reciba tus pases y yo le diré a.._- -Kageyama lo interrumpió, pero era precisamente lo Hinata deseaba, que Kageyama se cabreara con un comentario simple, porque de eso fue de o que se había dado cuenta. Sus ánimos no eran los mejores, estaban siempre tensos y ahora en sus últimas dos peleas fuertes habían terminado "besándose" cosa que había hecho que Kageyama le pidiera su silencio a Hinata y de esa forma el mismo le pedía cosas luego y el armador accedía sin más. O así era como lo veía el pelinaranja...

Pero Hinata, no entendía nada... de hecho, era bastante inteligente, eso era innegable pero la razón por la que Kageyama le concediera sus "peticiones" (que realmente no eran una molestia para el azabache) podía ser algo no tan difícil de descifrar de hecho era tan obvia que ese "imbécil de mente simple " que era Hinata no podía ver aunque le tuvieran pegado en la frente lo que pasaba, no obstante esa era la metáfora perfecta porque era así, ahora era cosa del tiempo para ver que tan rápido (o lento) se enteraba del asunto.

-_ Hinata cállate_ - Mandó el Rey a lo cual la carnada hizo caso, un rotundo caso, pero no se esperó ( esperemos que no) la siguiente jugada del armador. Lo empujó de vuelta al cubiculo del baño por donde había salido y entró él con el bajo cerrando la puerta de un sólo golpe. Hinata cerró los ojos con terror. Bueno, pensó el azabache, por lo menos reacciona normal. Aunque su pensamiento no era muy coherente que digamos.

El armador miró con un profundo rencor a la carnada mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y volteaban posiciones, golpeando bruscamente a Hinata contra la puerta del baño, el cual intentó decir una especie de disculpa, pero no alcanzó porque el azabache había atacado su boca de pronto besando y usando su lengua al acto sin dejar al otro reaccionar. Con una mano Kageyama tomó y apretó con fuerza una muñeca de Hinata deslizandola por la puerta hasta la altura de su cabeza y con la otra lo afirmó de la cintura atraiéndolo un poco, pero inmovilizándolo sin dejar sin muchas alternativas a un Hinata que había dado en un _¡Bingo!_ porque eso era lo que quería, aunque no exactamente así. Subió su mano disponible y la apoyó en el hombro del mas alto, al inicio intentado separarlo pero luego afirmándose e integrándose en el beso que poco a poco subía de nivel porque no había nada que lo interrumpía. Kageyama se separó de Hinata un segundo y lo observó tomando aire y observó como el más bajo cedía ante él, no dudo mucho y lo atacó otra vez, pero en esta ocasión metió una mano bajo la camisa del otro tocando primero con un poco de recelo, pero luego volviéndose un poco ansioso, subio la camisa y busco donde sus manos tocaban, Hinata chilló y lo empujó fuerte, separando a Kageyama efectivamente y coincidentemente el timbre del final de las clases sonó. Kageyama observó de pies a cabeza al pelinaranja y lo movió de la salida para salir del baño, para que nadie los viera, pero antes de salir mientras Hinata aún estaba agitado y rojisimo susurro algo que el pelinaranja había estado esperando, algo que ya era casi como un ritual.

-_**No digas nada Hinata...**_ - y cerró la puerta tras de él para que Hinata no viera su rostro encendido y con verguenza y algo más indecifrable que sólo él entendía. Era una lastima (¿O una fortuna?) que ahora tuvieran una practica porque sabía que ese le pediría "_Sus mejores pases_" y él se los daría, claramente lo haría, le daría los mejores ¿Qué más podía hacer si Hinata lo tenía cegado?

_**(owo)/ Hola!**_

_¿Les gustó? ¿hago una continuación? nosé hssdjahda Gracias por los review en serio me hacen muy muy feliz! ni saben cuanto, les cuento que esta historia se volvió improvisación pura y dura así que sjhahjda espero que les guste mi imaginación burbujeante hahahaha bueno ahora entiendo más como es esto de fanfic (pero no del todo :C ) no importa cada vez aprendo a redactar un poco mejor, no sé si se dan cuenta pero son una mega novata inexperta jajajjajajh bueno eso gracias y __**dejen un review de amor chau! **_


End file.
